


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°152 : « Ordre 66 »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [152]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Nightmares, OH THE FEEEEEEEELS, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Romance, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Ordre 66. Une journée chaotique. Des trahisons, des morts. Et même si ces événements étaient désormais vieux de quelques mois, ils ne cessaient de surgir au milieu des rêves de deux survivants mal en point.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [152]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248
Kudos: 1





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°152 : « Ordre 66 »

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas si la balise est encore utile, mais tout de même SPOILERS pour le final de la saison 7 de “The Clone Wars” (et même carrément le final de la série).

Rex se réveilla en sursaut dans la pénombre du _Lethal_. Le souffle court, les yeux embués de larmes, il voyait encore les ombres de son cauchemar danser devant lui, presque tangibles dans son esprit embrouillé : les visages de ses frères d'armes de la 501ème, aussi vides d'expression que leurs regards braqués sur les deux personnes qu'ils considéraient désormais comme des traîtres.

C'étaient là les ravages de l'Ordre 66. Et ils étaient dramatiquement réels, même si passés de plusieurs mois déjà.

Des mois de fugue, de clandestinité, majoritairement passés sous de fausses identités à bord d'un minuscule cargo dont le nom changeait très régulièrement. Même ici, dans la Bordure Extérieure, l'Empire rôdait.

Rex se tourna dans l'unique couche du _Lethal_ , qu'il partageait avec Ahsoka. Il fit face à la jeune femme Togruta, couchée à côté de lui, qui le fixait déjà d'un air désolé.

Ahsoka tendit le bras pour venir caresser doucement la joue de Rex, qui ferma les yeux sous le maigre réconfort. Le clone déserteur posa finalement sa tête contre l'épaule de sa compagne d'infortune, et celle-ci l'enlaça.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, car que pouvaient-ils donc se dire pour se rassurer alors même que leur monde s'était écroulé autour d'eux ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ce final m'aura fait shipper à fond Rex et Ahsoka, notamment parce que Rex avait toujours l'air besoin de recevoir un câlin de la part de quelqu'un qui se préoccupait de lui :o


End file.
